


Трофей

by Dekstroza, fandom AGARD 2020 (fandom_Omegaverse_2019)



Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Angst and Porn, Bondage, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Cock Cages, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dildos, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fainting, Fandom Kombat, Force-Feeding, Forced Orgasm, Hydra World, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Multiverse, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Tony Stark, Threesome - M/M/M, implied slavery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom%20AGARD%202020
Summary: Тони попадал в плен множество раз. Но до этого злодеи хотели от Тони вполне понятных вещей: денег, оружия, его смерти в конце-то концов. Но что надо этим, очередным, похитителям Тони не знает. А догадываться слишком страшно...
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Minor James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: AGARD 2020 Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884142
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Омегаверс





	Трофей

Тони медленно приходит в себя в очередной раз. 

Из плюсов: его руки больше не связаны за спиной таким образом, что по костяшкам сцепленных в замок пальцев каждые несколько секунд проезжает механическое дилдо, долбившее зад с момента прошлого пробуждения. Само дилдо, правда, никуда не исчезло. Просто теперь оно прижато к простате постоянно и о да, кажется, потихоньку расширяется в основании, медленно растягивая уже и без того достаточно настрадавшуюся дырку Тони. 

Из минусов: никто не удосужился снять повязку с глаз, поэтому Тони по-прежнему может ориентироваться только на слух. Штука во рту Тони, больше похожая на второе дилдо и отвечающая за поступление в организм жидкости, тоже никуда не исчезла. Теперь ее продвинули на несколько миллиметров глубже к горлу, и Тони пару раз сглатывает, малодушно пытаясь понять, вывернет его наизнанку, позволяя захлебнуться в рвотной массе и покончить, наконец, со всей творящейся с его телом хренью, или нет. Увы, все, что он чувствует, это то как по стенке гортани в желудок стекает слизистая субстанция, заменяющая теперь ему еду и воду. Наученный горьким опытом предыдущих бесчисленных раз Тони не пытается перекусить инородный предмет во рту или каким-то иным образом избавиться от него. Все, к чему это приведет: степень интенсивности воздействия на все его эрогенные точки разом возрастет по экспоненте и, как следствие, он опять отключится до того, как попробует освободиться. Нет, умерить гордыню и попробовать играть по чертовым правилам похитителей, чтобы наконец-то понять их цель — вот его новый план. Не то чтобы у него был выбор, но похитителям это знать совсем не обязательно. 

Правда, с гордыней до сих пор серьезные проблемы. Если в прошлые несколько раз Тони осознавал себя то стоящим на коленях, поддерживаемым невидимым силовым полем в той позе, которую придали ему похитители, то на четвереньках на мягкой скамье под животом с отверстиями для лица и члена или со специальной подставкой под подбородок, когда штука во рту начинала поступательно-возвратные движения, то теперь он лежит на спине. 

Руки широко раскинуты в стороны и, как обычно, закреплены в нескольких местах. Тони на пробу пытается осторожно пошевелить ими, но нет, широкие ремни на запястьях, под и над локтями не дают никакого простора для движения. Зато в кои-то веки свободны пальцы. Тони пока не может понять, плюс это или минус, и откладывает классификацию на потом. Намного больше сейчас его беспокоят собственные ноги, максимально раздвинутые и закрепленные от колена до ступни в какие-то пазы. Больше всего конструкция, на которой сейчас находится Тони, напоминает гинекологическое кресло, и осознание этого помимо воли пугает Тони до усрачки. Он открыт для любых манипуляций, абсолютно беззащитен перед ними, не то чтобы до этого было по-другому, но тогда у Тони оставались хоть какие-то иллюзии. Сейчас их точно нет. И даже отсутствие ограничительного кольца и тяжелой клетки на члене вкупе с урогенитальным вибратором уже не радует. Тони рефлекторно дергается раз, другой, но крепления сработаны на совесть. 

Удивительно — но ожидаемая паническая атака так и не накрывает его. Что тут причиной: общее истощение от бесконечной цепочки оргазмов, сопровождающей каждую его отключку, потому что на данный момент Тони затрахан в буквальном смысле этого слова, или в слизь, которой кормят Тони, добавляют какую-то гадость, помогающую не сойти с ума, но факт остается фактом: он глубоко дышит через нос и автоматически сосет штуку во рту, заземляя себя таким немудреным способом. Только через несколько минут он понимает, что штука во рту и дилдо в заднице пульсируют синхронно в ответ на движения его языка. Некоторое время он экспериментирует, позволяя устройству во рту трахать его со все возрастающей интенсивностью, но дилдо в заднице не увеличивает оборотов, оставляя Тони мучительно неудовлетворенным. И хотя собственный член помимо воли пытается ожить, но испытываемого давления на простату, уже привыкшую совсем к другим нагрузкам, явно недостаточно, чтобы Тони быстро кончил и вновь уплыл в страну грез.

Тони разрывается между желанием попытаться довести дело до конца или, напротив, застыть, в надежде обмануть своих похитителей и вынудить их выйти к Тони до того, как он отключится вновь. Потому что кто-то живой тут точно есть. Сквозь посторгазменную дымку Тони явственно помнит сильные руки, которые массировали его загривок, посылая волны удовольствия по всему телу, и то, как его купали в ванной, осторожно смывая пот и сперму. Странно, но то, чего Тони абсолютно не помнит, так это того, чтобы он хоть раз мочился за все это время. Подобные шутки с физиологией могут говорить о двух вещах: либо Тони скоро отдаст концы, либо кто-то вовсю балуется с запрещённой магией, и, честно, Тони предпочёл бы первый вариант, потому что во втором случае его шансы на свободу стремительно катятся к нулю. 

Да, магия абсолютно не конёк Тони, и сколько бы Локи ни повторял, что она — лишь продвинутая на новую ступень форма науки, Тони до сих пор не освоил даже простейших фокусов, что уж говорить о чем-то подобном, затрагивающем жизнедеятельность организма? Нет, возможно, йоги в той же Индии способны творить со своим телом ещё более захватывающие штуки, но свои пределы Тони знает как никто другой. И если с мозгом худо-бедно ещё получается договориться, то с мочевым пузырем и прямой кишкой — ни разу. 

Тони вяло размышляет о том, что и как конкретно могли поменять в его теле, чтобы получить подобный эффект, когда слышит шаги. Он непроизвольно замирает, потому что возможность слышать — ещё одна недоступная до этого свобода. Сенсорная депривация — страшная вещь, и для Тони нет ничего хуже, чем остаться наедине с собой, заплутать среди непрекращающегося потока собственных мыслей, так что удивительно, как он до сих пор не сошёл с ума. Но теперь он с жадностью прислушивается, непроизвольно поворачивая голову в сторону источника звука. Тот то приближается, то удаляется вновь, словно тот, кто в комнате с Тони, ходит от стены к стене, перемещая и переставляя предметы, но абсолютно не интересуясь Тони. 

Поэтому чужая рука на животе становится полной неожиданностью. Тони дергается в своих ограничениях с такой силой, что на миг ему кажется, будто крепления почти поддаются ему. Ключевое слово — "почти". 

— Ну, ну, ну... — к одной руке присоединяется другая, и они гладят живот Тони, словно успокаивают норовистого жеребца, — не стоит так пугаться. 

Тони хотел бы ответить, что он не боится никого и ничего, но, во-первых, это была бы абсолютная ложь, а во-вторых, дилдо во рту все равно не позволит произнести внятно хотя бы слово. Так стоит ли тратить силы, которых и так совсем немного, на непродуктивные действия? 

Намного больше, чем неспособность говорить, Тони сейчас беспокоит то, что он точно знает, кому принадлежит этот снисходительный баритон. Он пытается убедить себя, что ошибся, что этого просто не может быть, когда на грудь мягко опускается кусок ткани и буквально набрасывается на соски Тони, принимаясь без какой-либо системы поглаживать, крутить, щипать, щекотать и шлепать нежные комочки плоти, отчего член Тони все-таки встаёт по стойке "смирно". Сам Тони чудом сдерживает стоны, но хватает его ненадолго. Ровно до той секунды, когда вторая пара рук обхватывает его член и начинает разминать яички. 

Удовольствие накрывает Тони с головой. Он стонет и корчится в своих ограничениях. И даже слишком знакомый смешок второго мучителя никак не влияет на желание кончить. Кончить во чтобы то ни стало, а потом уже разобраться в творящейся хуйне. 

Понять, зачем два существа, которым Тони доверял почти как себе, затеяли эту игру с Тони. И знают ли все остальные о происходящем? 

Увы, оргазм Тони, видимо, пока не входит в планы этих двоих. Их руки везде, дразнят и дразнят, но этого недостаточно, недостаточно, недостаточно! Тони скулит и сам всасывает дилдо во рту так, что его кончик касается задней стенки глотки. Словно в награду игрушка в заднице наконец-то оживает по настоящему, с непристойным хлюпаньем двигаясь в дырке Тони. Он не помнит, когда туда успели добавить смазку, хотя чем быстрее работает игрушка, тем больше влаги вытекает из Тони, пачкая задницу, плевать! Но, видимо, это то, чего добиваются те двое, потому что он слышит одобрительные возгласы, а затем самый оглушительный из последних оргазмов уносит его за собой.

***

Что ж... Это не его Локи и Стивен. Очень похожи, но... Тони знаком с концепцией мультиверса, ещё как знаком, но то, что он может однажды оказаться в другом мире, в плену у двух самых могущественных из известных ему существ, абсолютно не отягощенных нормами морали, никогда не приходило ему в голову.

Сейчас Тони чисто вымыт, укутан в Плащ и впервые практически свободен от привычных ограничений. Пробка в заднице и клетка на члене давно уже не в счёт. Плащ, мягкий извращенец, по-странному неравнодушный к Тони, время от времени поглаживает его подкладкой, дотрагиваясь до своих любимых мест, и Тони бы и рад прекратить любые поползновения ткани, но его в очередной раз никто не спрашивает. 

Сбежать из Плаща — дохлый номер. Волшебному артефакту разрешено использовать любые методы для предотвращения подобных эксцессов, а Тони слишком умен, чтобы два раза наступать на одни и те же грабли. Быть придушенным и заласканным до полусмерти не то, чего Тони хочется на данный момент. Поэтому все, что остаётся, — это расслабиться и получать удовольствие. Коего, если верить Локи и Стивену, в жизни Тони теперь будет просто завались. 

Мир, в который перетащили Тони, принадлежит альфам. Альфам-мужчинам и альфам-женщинам. Есть ещё беты, они стерильны и используются как чёрная рабочая сила. 

Альф-женщин почти нет, они скорее вымирающий вид и рассматриваются обществом как что-то интересное, но почти изжившее себя. Потому что здесь, когда два альфы решают, что готовы стать родителями, им достаточно договориться между собой, кто станет мамой, а кто папой, и найти сведущего мага. Через несколько сеансов у того, кто решился на роль матери, вырастают матка, яичники и влагалище, он получает статус "псевдоомеги", и через девять месяцев местное общество пополняется ещё одним альфой или бетой, если маг был недостаточно хорош, после чего ненужные органы рассасываются, а влагалище — заживает. 

Но в некоторых случаях это не работает. Есть такие пары, которым по статусу или ещё по каким причинам не положено даже ненадолго расставаться со своей "альфостью". И вот тогда в дело вступают специалисты экстра-класса, подобные Локи и Стивену. Среди множества миров и бесчисленного количества их обитателей они находят того, кто идеально подойдёт данной паре в создании триады и станет "омегой" навсегда. Жертву перетаскивают в этот мир, заменяя доппельгангером, потому что миры — жадные ребята и не готовы расставаться за просто так с кем-либо, и начинается длительный процесс "обучения", смешанный с самой сильной магией. С учётом пожелания заказчиков через определенное время появляется новый омега, и этот статус, без всяких кавычек, самое худшее из того, что может приключиться со свободомыслящим существом. Потому что омега — это, по большому счету, вещь. Очень дорогая, бесконечно оберегаемая, холенная и лелеемая, но не обладающая абсолютно никакими правами. И дело не в праве голоса на выборах президента, коими здесь, кстати, и не пахло, а в самом выборе как таковом, даже в самых простых, базовых вопросах. Что надеть, чем перекусить, куда пойти. Когда заводить ребёнка и заводить ли вообще, с омегами, естественно, никогда не обсуждается. Они — живые инкубаторы и игрушки для самых статусных, а их дети — прекрасное оружие против них самих, если вдруг вещь по каким-то неведомым причинам "закапризничала". 

Тони, например, "заказали" правители этого мира, Капитан Гидра и его вечная пара, Зима. Изначально они хотели, чтобы их омегой стал Железный Человек, только вот местный Старк категорически не желал ложиться под Капитана и Зиму. И хотя он был совместим с ними, но попытка заставить проглотить порцию спермы обоих, что вкупе с определённым заклинанием должно было запустить процесс "омегачивания", не принесла никакого результата. Строптивца Старка погрузили в глубокий криосон, заявив широкой общественности, что все идёт по плану, а Стрендж и Локи принялись искать ему замену. И нашли. 

Дальше — дело техники. Локи сказал, что самым сложным было создать такого двойника Тони, чтобы он достоверно играл свою роль хотя бы год, пока окончательно не растают следы между мирами, чтобы уже никто и никогда не смог помочь Тони вернуться обратно. Приручить тело Тони, всю жизнь бывшего неравнодушным к физическим удовольствиям, было намного проще. 

Что ж. 

Тони тяжело не согласиться с ним. Кроме того, что он заводится от малейшего прикосновения к шее, где у омег расположены специальные парные железы в основании черепа и на стыке с плечом, так к тому же теперь без труда может взять член до глотки, а его задница приобрела способность производить смазку волшебным образом и осталась девственно тугой. Сплошные бонусы для будущих владельцев, если разобраться. И, ягодкой над всеми этими "цветочками", неспособность кончать без разрешения альфы, ведь в идеале хорошая омега кончает только на члене альфы и без рук. Потому что руку еще надо заслужить. 

Тони смотрит вниз, туда, где располагался его собственный член, с которым сейчас, по мере сил и возможностей, развлекался Плащ. Хотя после всех манипуляций Локи смотреть там больше особо не на что. Спасибо хоть обошлось без влагалища и сисек. У Капитана, насколько понял Тони, и свои были хоть куда, а влагалище у мужика тот считал чуть ли не извращением. Где ночевала логика Капитана, пожелавшего, чтобы будущие потомки вылезли через жопу, можно было только догадываться. Не то чтобы Тони был против. Ему и наколдованных Стренджем яичников и матки было более чем достаточно, хоть он их не видел и пока, слава Тесле, не ощущал. 

Стоило только подумать о Стрендже, как он собственной персоной объявился в комнате, выйдя из ванной в одном полотенце, обернутом вокруг бёдер. Локи, шедший за ним, такой ерундой себя даже утруждать не стал. 

Тони знает, что будет дальше. Стивен сядет у него за спиной и прильнет губами к одной из желез, самыми кончиками зубов обозначая власть и доминирование. Локи устроится между ног, играя с дыркой и членом Тони, готовя его для них двоих. А потом они будут "тренировать" его, пока Тони не отключится, если, конечно, они позволят ему это. 

Право первого укуса, после которого Тони официально будет принадлежать владыкам сего мира, конечно, за Капитаном и Зимой. Но это не мешает Стивену показывать власть, намекая на то, что ждёт Тони впереди. Ничего хорошего, если послушать этих двоих. Поддержание порядка требует много времени и сил, а значит, у Капитана и его пары будет не так много времени на Тони. Зато Стивен и Локи, теневые повелители этого измерения, не собираются оставлять Тони одного и пускать дело на самотёк. И им ничего не стоит замести следы. Так что ещё вопрос, чей наследник, если Капитан соизволит озаботиться продолжением рода, в конечном итоге окажется во чреве трофея-Тони. 

Но это — отдаленное будущее, о котором Тони предпочитает не думать. Его настоящее — два члена со странными утолщениями у основания, которое маги называют "узлами", распирающими его дыру так широко, что Тони кажется, миг — и его порвут напополам. Но модифицированный анус, видимо, способен выдержать даже это. Тони бежит по самому острию боли, смешанному со жгучим удовольствием. Пальцы Стивена, давящие на железу справа, и губы Локи, высасывающие синяк на левой, металлические уголки Плаща, прижатые к соскам, и мягкая ткань полы, сжимающая яички, держат на грани, не позволяя соскользнуть раньше времени и мысли о Старке этого мира, спящем где-то, словно гребанная сказочная красавица, неимоверно далеки. Наверняка он, как и угнетаемые беты, не ждут принца-Тони, но Тони тоже не ожидал оказаться тут. А значит, им всем придётся хорошенько постараться, выбираясь из этого дерьма. Тони не привыкать. 

Но это все — после. 

Сначала — оргазм.


End file.
